Yes, the Doctor is in, do you have an appointment?
by Sinian
Summary: Renji is captured by Szayel who wants to play a little. - torture, blood, non-con - Szayel/Renji - Oneshot


**Author:** Sinian  
**Title:** Yes, the Doctor is in, do you have an appointment?  
**Rating:** MA  
**Pairing:** Szayel X Renji  
**Warnings:** torture, blood, non-con, English is not my first language.  
**Summary:** Renji is captured by Szayel who likes to play a little.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never will be.  
**Spoiler:** for the Hueco Mundo arc, though I altered it a little bit. But you should know who Szayel is anyway.

I wrote this for the Bleach Kink Meme over at Livejournal.

* * *

**Yes, the doctor is in. Do you have an appointment?**

* * *

Renji couldn't believe this. How was it possible for him to end up in this position?

When he first entered Hueco Mundo with Rukia to catch up with Ichigo and the others he knew that there'd be some danger involved and that he'll probably have some new scars at least, assuming that he'd make it out alive again.

But why was he currently strapped on a medical examination table and definitely unable to move a muscle? On top of that Renji couldn't decide if he was shivering from the cold metal of the table and the fact that he was completely naked or from being well aware that the pink haired freak that was responsible for all his current misery could return any minute and do with him whatever his twisted brain wanted.

Tired and frustrated Renji closed his eyes. Not that he was able to see anything in the first place, given the fact that he was blinded by the bright spots that illuminated the private research lab of the Espada.

A faint squeaking announced the return of the person that Renji dreaded the most. Quiet steps approached and he opened his eyes again, trying to see something, anything, but there was just blinding light.

The steps came to a halt and Renji knew that he was standing right behind him, he _felt_ it.

"So, you calmed down a little?" The voice was just as mocking and arrogant as Renji remembered the whole attitude of the Octavo Espada and the humiliation of being bound to the likes of a damn _hollow_ burned like a blazing fire in his guts.

He snorted. "Fuck you!" Glaring at Szayel, Renji remembered something. "What the hell did you do with Ishida? Where is he?"

"Seems like this is the most calmed down you are able to manage." The Espada dimmed the lights a little bit and stepped into Renji's vision. The curl of his lips was quite sadistic. "And rest assured, I don't intend to do anything with that boy. He's of no interest to me. Though I'm sure that the favour I traded him for will be really useful."

Renji's eyes widened. "You sick bastard! He's just a kid!"

"And that's exactly why my client will be very fond of him. _Very_ fond, indeed."

Hearing Szayel talking about Ishida like he were just a piece of trading goods, Renji struggled against his restrains and tried to break free so he could kick the other's ass across the damn room. Ishida wasn't just some boy to him, he was his comrade, his friend!

Frowning the Espada looked down to the redhead. He raised his hand and started to collect some energy to form a Cero. "Easy now, Shinigami. I'd rather not have you restrained more than necessary or even gagged for the experiments I've planned for you."

That got his attention and he ceased his struggle. "What experiments?" Renji asked, not quite able to keep his fear out of his voice. "I thought you had me figured out already."

The Espada chuckled evilly. "Oh yes, I have indeed. But even a brilliant and ingenious scientist as myself wishes to have some amusement from time to time." With that the red light disappeared and instead he ran a hand teasingly across Renji's chest and arm, feeling the tension in the strained muscles.

Renji's reiatsu flared. "Then go fuck some of your subordinates! I bet they are a good lay and you can eat them when you're done." he spat.

"But that wouldn't be as entertaining as having some fun with a shinigami. And such a spirited one." Szayel grinned lecherous and flicked a finger over one of Renji's nipples that got him to tense up. "They say that redheads are very good and so passionate."

Having his worst assumptions confirmed, Renji closed his eyes again. Kuchiki Taicho will kick his ass all over Seireitei if he ever got back there. Not only for breaking orders (though he kinda helped them to get here) but for letting his comrades down and ending up as a bitch for some crazy Espada as well. 'No, I have to find a way to get out of here and save Ishida.'

"Well then, let's start the consultation-hour, shall we?" Szayel grinned and apparently pushed some hidden button that made the examination table tilt until Renji was at a 45 degree angle with his head pointing to the floor. If it weren't for the straps he would have slid down and hit his head really hard but as it was he was now pretty much exposed to the Espada.

"Fuck you!" Renji couldn't bite back the retort.

He couldn't see the expression on the other's face because he was busy with some really awful looking metal things, but it was not hard to imagine. "Oh, rest assured, I will."

Szayel turned to him again holding an object that blinked dangerously in the light from the ceiling. Almost lovingly he ran a finger over the little and very sharp looking scalpel. "Then let's have some fun, shall we?"

With widened eyes Renji fought against his restraints. Damn this freak and his twisted mind! But he didn't stood a chance of getting away from him and a shiver ran through him as Szayel traced his torso with the dull edge.

"You better lie still, if you don't want me to cut too deep." With that the Espada flicked the scalpel over and followed oh so lightly the black tattoos on Renji's chest, leaving a thin line of crimson red blood in the wake.

Clenching his jaw with visible strain Renji fought the urge to move, to instinctively pull away, but being strapped firmly in place he didn't have any alternatives. So he prayed that the cuts will stay superficial and he even stopped to breathe to keep his chest from rising and making the blade go deeper.

Finally the Espada was satisfied with the result and took a step back to admire his handiwork. Thin red lines criss-crossed over Renji's chest and stomach, not only marking the edges of the black but also supplemented the pattern in the places that Szayel thought needed improvement and extension. He dipped a finger in one of the cuts on the chest and followed it, making the shinigami jerk.

"What the fuck was all that for?" he hissed angrily, effectively hiding his disgust at the other's doings.

"Oh, I just think that the combination of black and red looks very good on you and goes well with your hair and eyes." He chuckled softly. "You know, I'm an aesthete and appreciate beautiful things."

"Says the one who oozes all over the place in his released form... Fucker." Although it was just a slap with the back of the hand, it was forceful enough to crack open Renji's lips and make him see stars.

The smile has vanished from Szayel's face and an icy glare almost made him flinch. "Don't be so disrespectful, Shinigami." He looked down at Renji who carefully licked his own blood away from the corner of his mouth but returned the glare anyway with a burning fire that promised all the flames of Hell for the Espada if he ever would get out of there.

"It seems like I have to get you the special treatment for these cuts."

Oh no. Whatever the damn Espada was thinking, Renji was sure that he won't like to know what it was, least of all experience it first-hand. With an evil gleam in the eye, Szayel ran a fingernail across the cuts ragging the edges a little more, before he went to the back of the room to a cupboard. He took a bottle with a clear liquid out and a Pasteur pipette from a rack on the bench.

Renji watched him come back and hoped desperately that the bottle contained plain water, but chances were that it was quite the opposite.

"Now, Shinigami, do you want to know what this is?"

He demonstratively turned his head away. Yes, he wanted to know what liquid from hell this was, but he'd be damned if he let the other know. On the other hand Renji dreaded this bit of information since he was sure that he wouldn't like it at all.

With a casual movement Szayel flicked the bottle open and dipped the pipette in, filling it with some of the liquid. A truly evil smile played around his lips as he positioned it just above Renji's left thigh and let one drop fall down.

He didn't know what exactly he had expected but definitively not the complete _absence_ of pain. Instead he just felt a slightly cooling feeling as he watched the drop running down his leg and coming to a halt at the junction between his thigh and groin. Confused he glanced to the Espada and expected to see some sort of disappointment, but instead his fear came back more fiercely as he saw that not only the evil smile was still there but got even more cruel.

"What the hell...?"

"No, not hell, but I'm sure that the Devil would know this, too. Simple, but very effective." With that he let two more drops fall down that followed the path of the first one. This time they didn't stop but continued down Renji's skin and were approaching the still fresh cuts on his abdomen.

Szayel's eyes glittered as he watched the anxious look on the face of the redhead. Just a little bit more...

And then the drop reached its target. Renji hissed in pain and tried to squirm away, struggling once again and arching his back as the clear liquid mixed with his blood and made the whole cut burn as if it were on fire.

When Renji finally stilled again cause the pain had retreated, Szayel raised an eyebrow and asked "Well, did you like the first round?" A glare met his eyes and he chuckled softly. "I take that as a 'yes', then."

"Fuck you, you crazy bastard!" he growled. Damn the Espada and his science shit. Even though he knew that there was still a lot to endure – being at the mercy of this damn freak – he vowed to himself that the other will not be able to break him.

"Now that was one cut. But I'm afraid you have a couple of them left that have to be treated as well." With that Szayel raised the pipette again and let some liquid fall onto Renji's other thigh, watching the drops roll down and making the shinigami curse under his breath.

Some time and countless drops later Renji's skin was wet and glistering with sweat, blood and a little of the liquid that evaporated amazingly fast with his body heat.

Finally Szayel put the pipette away and closed the bottle again. Almost sighing in relief Renji closed his eyes and tried to ease his aching muscles as far as the restrains allowed him to.

"How are you, Shinigami?"

A snort was all the response he got. As if the damn fucker wouldn't know that already.

The Espada stood there beside the examination table and admired his work. Oh yes, he'd had a lot of fun with his redhead and though he wasn't interested in analysing him any further, he was sure to keep him around for playing with him from time to time.

"You still don't want to know what this is?" he asked holding the bottle up and turning it around.

Renji opened his eyes and couldn't prevent the curiosity flashing across his face for a brief moment as he looked at the label on the bottle. '_Ethanol_' it read. Puzzled he glanced at Szayel who was obviously amused at the clueless look.

"To put it bluntly, this is the stuff that makes the booze burn all the way down your throat." He chuckled softly as he ran a finger down the bottle. "But this is not diluted with water and other things. No, this is pure alcohol."

Damn, no wonder it had hurt so much.

Suspiciously he watched Szayel putting the fucking bottle away again. No way the bastard would let him go just yet. And he was right. The Espada turned to the lab fridge, opened it and took a little glass vial from the top rack. Almost lovingly he caressed the small object, then he took a syringe from the bench, poked the tip through the thin membrane and filled it with the lightly yellowish liquid.

Renji's eyes grew big as he realised that he was going to get an injection of some unknown stuff. It wasn't just that, that frightened him to no end, but the simple fact that he was afraid of syringes. Yeah, as embarrassing it was, Abarai Renji, proud 6th division fukutaichou and badass per se, was _fucking scared_ of any kind of needles!

Towering over him, Szayel showed him the filled syringe. "Now, this is one of my favourites." Renji couldn't look away from the little drop of liquid on the tip glittering in the lights from the ceiling. "An invention that I made a while ago and that proved to be very useful in my experiments with living material."

All colour drained from Renji's face and he involuntarily tried to get away as far as possible, making the restraints cut into his flesh and drawing blood.

"Fuck you, you sonuvabitch! What is this shit?!"

Chuckling he turned the syringe in his fingers and admired it. "Oh no, that's my professional secret that I'm not willing to share, especially not with some stray shinigami like you are." He apparently pushed a hidden button because the examination table rose up but keeping the tilting angle. "You only need to know that you really don't want me to inject you with this."

A spark of hope flashed in Renji's eyes. Did that mean that he might get away from the Needle of Doom?

"Well, Shinigami, are you ready for the next round of fun?" With that, Szayel switched the syringe to his left hand and loosened his clothes with the right.

Renji had dreaded this moment. Even though he knew that in the end he'd have to obey the freak, he was damned if he didn't put up a decent fight till then. "No fucking WAY!! I'm not your bitch!" he growled and shot fire from his eyes that would have made any lesser man flinch.

An evil grin curled the Espada's lips. "Yes, you are." His white hakama fell to the floor. "You will suck me, and you will do it good." he stated flatly.

"Like hell I will!" Renji shot back while eyeing the other's cock. Damn, he was big. He was going to choke if he really had to suck this.

Sighing softly Szayel switched the syringe back in his right hand. "I kind of expected you to decline. That's why I tell you once again: You will not like me injecting you with this."

"Oh yeah? And I _won't suck you_, period!"

Without any warning, Szayel rammed the needle in the crook of Renji's right arm, not even trying to find the vein.

Renji yelped in pain and surprise and didn't realise at first that the Espada _didn't_ push down the piston. "Fuck you!! Release me and I'll kick your ass badly, you crazy bastard!! I'll..."

A hand collided painfully with his jaw and cut the stream of curses. "Easy, Shinigami, watch your words." Szayel growled low and glared down at the dumbstruck redhead. "Furthermore, I didn't inject you with it... yet."

Blinking a few times, Renji finally dared to look at the syringe sitting in his arm and registered that the Espada was right. The sight of the needle disappearing in his skin and the fact that the wound has already started to bruise made him retch. No, he really didn't like needles, and even less when they were used on him.

"Since you apparently calmed down a bit, let me repeat just one more time: You _will_ suck me and if you think of biting me or even give me the impression that you don't make enough effort, I'll inject you with the drug. This was your very last warning, Shinigami."

Renji's resolve crumbled away. He sure as hell believed that the bastard will do just what he announced. But even if he complied for now, it doesn't mean that he'd like it.

Szayel watched his toy with amusement and arousal in the eyes. Funny how you can follow the redheads thoughts by just watching him. But now he was ready for some real fun. Gripping his dick with his left hand, he stepped up to the examination table again. "Well then, open up."

Sighing he did as he was told and opened his mouth to let his tongue flick over the cock in front of his face. Since he was still hanging there upside down and didn't want to look at the damn bastard, he closed his eyes and imagined that he'd have someone else's dick in his mouth.

After the first testing lick, he felt the other move forward. The motion made him swallow the cock and Renji let his tongue circle around the sensitive head.

Oh yes, the Shinigami really knew how to suck cocks. Szayel mused where he might have learned that skill and more important who taught him this, but soon he abandoned the thought and he began thrusting into Renji's hot mouth.

When the first really deep thrust made the Espada's dick touch the back of his throat, Renji almost gagged and was very tempted to just bite the fucker. But then he remembered the steel in the eyes of the other as he promised to drug him without as much as blinking if he thought of anything, and instead he tried to loose up his throat.

He could hear the soft moans above him and tried to ignore them completely but didn't succeed. So instead he blanked his mind and retreated to the place he always went when he meditated. Even the strange feeling of the Espada's balls hitting his nose with every thrust slowly faded away. In his mind he was with his lover, the one he really and truly loved, who was smiling at him and telling him to get back home soon.

Totally oblivious to the mind state of his toy Szayel increased his speed as he felt getting close. Moaning and with bucking hips he emptied himself into the willing mouth of his shinigami who had no other choice as to swallow.

Panting and slightly flushed he brushed some pink hair out of his eyes and pulled his now soft cock out. A few moments later he pulled the white hakama up again and tied the sash loosely. "I have to admit that your performance was really good and I'm sure that we will repeat our little experiments in the future." he said softly and ran a finger across Renji's chest, scratching here and there at the cuts he made earlier.

"Damn you, Hollow! Now get that shit out of my arm!"

Chuckling Szayel flicked a finger against the syringe, making the needle shift and Renji wince in pain and disgust. Then with a movement so sudden that he couldn't prepare for it, the damn needle was pulled out of his skin. Blood trickled out and slowly ran down his arm.

Suddenly the examination table moved back up and Renji was thankful that he wasn't hanging upside down anymore. His hopes that his restraints would get cut, too, didn't come true and he once again glared at the Espada who had a really smug expression on his face.

"No, my little stray shinigami. I won't let you get away anytime soon, but now I have some important business to attend." A cruel smile curled his lips. "I'll be back in a few hours to play some more, but until then I recommend you to rest." Szayel put the still filled syringe on a bench nearby and turned to leave.

Renji couldn't suppress the urge to call after him. "Burn in hell, sonuvabitch!"

The laughter of the Octavo Espada ringed in his ears as Renji closed his eyes in utter defeat and sighed deeply.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
